


An Excuse

by Kaworu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humour, M/M, Marauders' Era, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus tries out his new broom</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago and untouched since.

A/N: Dedicated to the memory of an excuse for a car aka Ferrari F2003 GA (*^___^*)  
A/N2: Greatest respect to MusIgneus-sama ^_____^ The remaining mistakes are mine ^^"  
Date written: March 6th, 2003

Disclaimer: Not mine. Alas. These guys belong to their respectful owners.

Remus crept through the corridors of Hogwarts, careful not to wake the portraits sleeping in their frames or the castle's ghosts. It was harder than it seemed even with James' invisibility cloak, and more so with a broom that tried to get out of its cover and expose its owner by knocking down every available suit of armor. Oh, yes, the broom had an awful temper - but Remus had saved up a years worth of pocket money to buy it! He hadn't bought anything in Hogsmeade for what seemed like an eternity! And how could he get upset with something he had wanted that much? Remus had dreamed of owning a racing broom for years. Of course his friends had tried to give him one as a present, more than once. ("Remy, let us buy you a broom. We can't stand seeing you on this junk!" "Thank you, but this broom is fine with me." Fine, riiiiight.) And then he saw IT in a second-hand shop. "The Shooting Star" - it was once owned by the best magical racer. Actually, it had a significant temper that had brought it an ironical name of "Falling Star"... But that didn't matter, not to Remus.

At last, Remus got out of the castle and rushed to the Quidditch field. There he hid James' cloak near the stands and mounted his "Star". The wind rushed to his face as if trying to catch him, grasping his hair and robes. The speed was unbelievable, and it was cold up there... And he remembered a song:

_Ride the wild wind_  
(Push the envelope don't sit on the fence) hey hey hey hey  
Ride the wild wind  
(Live life on the razors edge) hey hey hey  
Gonna ride the whirlwind  
It ain't dangerous enough - for me 

Whose song was it? It didn't matter. What mattered was that the song matched Remus' feelings perfectly: the wind rushing through his hair and robes, biting his face, cheering him.

_Get your head down baby - we're gonna ride tonight_  
Your angel eyes are shining bright  
I wanna take your hand - lead you from this place  
Gonna leave it all behind  
Check out of this rat race 

Remus built up speed, his body bending close to the broom. It seemed there was nothing more, nothing else - he flew faster and faster. One moment it seemed he broke the sound barrier...

But then the broom made a loop shaking off its owner. Remus let out a strangled sound. Now he realized why exactly the broom was called Falling Star. Remus panicked, then realized his fall was slower than he thought it should be. A few inches before the ground he stopped in the air. "!?!?!?!?!?"

" _Finite incantatem_ ," said a tired deep voice, black silk whose owner could not be mistaken. 

And Remus finally hit the ground.

"Erm... Thank you, Severus." Remus looked around for the voice's owner.

"You are welcome, Lupin. I won't ever lose the delight of seeing you fall from... what... two hundred meters as if you were a first year," was the Slytherin's sarcastic reply.

Remus decided to shut his ears to that one. Instead, he asked, "By the way, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"That is of no concern to you," Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously.

Remus wanted to ask something else but thought better of it. Instead he accio'ed his broom, which landed in his hands as if nothing had ever happened.

Severus looked at the broom with some curiosity, and Remus let him take his "treasure". After a brief inspection, the Slytherin smirked.

"You certainly have talent for choosing junk. And whose advice, if I may ask, was it to buy this... _thing_?" A lifted eyebrow matched his sarcastic tone.

It was harder and harder to ignore Severus' sarcasm, but Remus tried desperately not to pout since he knew it would only arouse the Slytherin's interest in tormenting him. The Gryffindor was about to go when he noticed an object resting near the stands. It was a guitar. A simple thing, a black, acoustic six-string. And it began to sink in what the cold-hearted Slytherin was doing when nobody could see him. Remus smiled (or was it a smirk?).

"Do you mind?" He looked at Severus, a question in his eyes, and touched the guitar's neck.

Severus waved his hand.

Remus began to play some tune, singing to himself. But Severus, who possessed an ear for music, looked as if somebody scratched a window or a blackboard, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Saying, "This is awful! Lupin, do you have tin ear or something? Give it back," he took the guitar and began playing and singing himself.

_You know that it would be untrue_  
You know that I would be a liar  
If I was to say to you  
Girl, we couldn't get much higher 

_Come on baby, light my fire_  
Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire... 

Remus flew away listening to the deep silk of Severus' voice. All that was left of the world for him were pale fingers flying above the strings like a bird's wings. Suddenly the music stopped.

"Lupin, what are you staring at?"

"Oh... sorry... What did you say?"

"I was afraid you would drown in your own drool," was the Slytherin's reply. "So I saved your miserable life."

Remus looked at Severus speculatively. As he suspected, there was no sarcasm in his eyes unlike his voice.

"Hello there!" a pale hand loomed near his face.

Remus shook his head and blushed for some unknown reason.

"Sorry, I was thinking".

"Oh, what a surprise! And I thought it was illegal for a TRUE Gryffindor."

"Sorry," Remus said, again ignoring Severus' comment. "Could you play some more?"

Severus smirked and picked up the guitar again.

Pale birds flying above the strings like those unable to settle on Muggle wires, and a silken voice, more like quicksand with dark honey now...

Suddenly the broom (bored, maybe?) hit its owner's back with full force. Remus landed on top of Severus, knocking him down to the cold ground. Curiously enough, the Slytherin didn't even try to get up; he only glared furiously at the Gryffindor lying on him (And why didn't Remus get up, hmm?). Remus was gazing into Severus' deep eyes as if he was charmed. He reached down and...

"F*ck!" - the guitar's neck dug into the werewolf's hip.

"Get off me," the Slytherin hissed dangerously, finally out of his daze.

"Sorry." Blushing, Remus got to his feet.

Severus got up too, took his guitar and headed to the castle.

"Severus!" Lupin called, surprising himself.

Snape stopped.

"Would you play some more?" Remus didn't know himself why he didn't want the cold-hearted Slytherin to leave.

"No. My fingers ache already".

"Pleeeeease!"

"Fine. Just one more song".

Severus began playing again. The first song slipped to the second, then the next and the next ("And THIS one IS the last!") and the next... The sky lightened.

Remus missed the moment when he drifted to sleep, but when a hand touched his shoulder he jumped at least half a meter up.

"It seems it's time for the little boys to go to bed," the Slytherin remarked with a smirk, but it didn't sound as it should have. Maybe because he had bags under his eyes and he looked tired.

Unfortunately (or fortunately?) for Severus, he was too close to Remus, and the sleepy Gryffindor, not thinking about what he was doing, reached for the Slytherin and touched his lips with his own. 

Severus froze for a second, but then began to respond to the kiss. Remus grabbed Severus' hair, pulled him closer, licked his lips asking... 

And Severus let him, parted his lips, letting the Gryffindor's tongue inside. Remus moaned softly, and Severus jumped from him, finally understanding WHAT he was doing. He coughed and turned away, covering his blush.

"I'm going to the castle." Severus turned away.

"Yes, well..." Remus stuttered.

Severus nodded and was headed to the castle with his guitar in hand when Remus called him. Severus stopped but didn't turn.

"Will you play for me again?" Remus asked hopefully. "Sometime..." he added after the Slytherin arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know... Maybe," the Slytherin answered.

A pleased smile spread over the werewolf's face. Maybe he'd have to borrow James' cloak again...

The End

PS The songs used in the fic are:  
Ride the Wild Wind by Queen  
Light my Fire by The Doors


End file.
